This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is part of DoE-BES funded biomaterials project to investigate the formation of clathrin networks as a function of solvent conditions - principally salt and pH. After network formation, the clathrin will be metalized. The resulting sponge-like network will be used to test electrical and mechanical properties as a function of pore size. The ability to control pore sizes on the 10s of nm scale will allow for study of the effectiveness of such networks as electrode materials in battery fabrication. Rapid access is requested so that parameters of clathrin interaction can be evaluated before moving on to study network formation.